In wire harnesses for installation in a vehicle such as an automobile, there are cases where the applied electrical wire module that connects two devices includes a relatively rigid single-core wire and a relatively flexible stranded wire. In such a case, the electrical wire module relatively maintains its shape in the single-core wire portion, but bends relatively flexibly in the stranded wire portion.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP S64-143862U) shows an example of an electrical wire module in which an end portion of a single-core wire is given a flat plate shape, and an end portion of a stranded wire is welded to the flat plate-shaped portion.